Firefighter
225px |strength = 4 |health = 5 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Sneaky |tribe = Professional Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = When revealed: Bounce another Zombie. |flavor text = He's a little too eager to rescue kittens from trees.}} Firefighter is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play and has 4 /5 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability gives another zombie on the field, excluding him, the Bounce effect when he is revealed. His closest plant counterpart is Rescue Radish. Origins He is based on a firefighter, a rescuer extensively trained in firefighting, primarily to extinguish hazardous fires that threaten life, property, or the environment. His description is a reference to how stereotypical firefighters rescue cats from trees. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Professional Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability: When revealed: Bounce' another Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description He's a little too eager to rescue kittens from trees. Update history Update 1.4.14 *Rarity change: Rare → Uncommon Strategies With Firefighter has above-average stats, but those are not his true strength. (You could take advantage of his rather high health to boost Zombie Middle Manager, though.) Instead, Firefighter is mainly used to Bounce zombies with good abilities like and Intergalactic Warlord to reactivate them. If you want to Bounce zombies with the Gravestone trait, play Firefighter on the rightmost lane, as Gravestone zombies are revealed from left to right. Firefighter can also be used to prevent a heavily damaged zombie from being destroyed, or simply reposition a zombie when there are no moving tricks in your hand. However, if your deck does not have such zombies whose abilities are worthy of reactivating, he is not recommended to use. And occasionally, this zombie can actually give you a disadvantage if you are forced to Bounce a zombie, exposing a powerful plant to hit you or reset any stat boosts that zombie had. If his Bouncing ability is not what you desire, Drum Major would be a better choice due to his tribe synergy being more potent. As a Bouncing card, Firefighter also faces great competition against Secret Agent, who is cheaper and has a better Bouncing ability, since it also gives the zombie +3 /+3 . But thankfully, this only applies to . Against In almost any situation, your opponent will play Firefighter to Bounce a zombie with a useful "When played" ability, which will put you at a disadvantage. There is no way to counter this ability, but you can remove Firefighter before he activates his ability with , Blockbuster, or Grave Mistake. You could also have some Jelly Beans out on the field to punish your opponent for Bouncing the zombie. Even after his ability has activated, Firefighter is not a pushover due to his high stats. Using plants with high strength is the best way to dispose of Firefighter (if you haven't destroyed him while in his gravestone). Gallery Firefighter statistics.png|Firefighter's statistics FireCard.png|Firefighter's card Grayed Out Firefighter.png|Firefighter's grayed out card FirefighterCardImage.png|Firefighter's card image Firefighter HD.png|HD Firefighter HeresAHand.png|Firefighter activating his ability FireCHILL.png|Firefighter's idle animation Firefight.png|Firefighter attacking Firefought.png|Firefighter destroyed LawnmowerDestroyingFirefighter.jpg| being played on Firefighter LfLFirefighter2.png|Lurch for Lunch being played on Firefighter ML on Firefighter.jpeg|Maniacal Laugh being played on Firefighter Shamfighter.jpg|Shamrocket being played on Firefighter Frozen Firefighter.png|Firefighter frozen April 12th, 2017 Daily Challenge Menu.png|Firefighter being the featured card in the menu for the April 12th, 2017 Impfinity Pack.png|Firefighter on Impfinity's Premium Pack Old FireFiShade.PNG|Firefighter's silhouette Firefighter silhouette.jpeg|Firefighter's silhouette FirefighterUnlocked2.png|The player receiving Firefighter from a Premium Pack FireFiGets.PNG|The player receiving Firefighter from a Premium Pack Receiving Firefighter.jpeg|The player receiving Firefighter from a Premium Pack, note that his hat is on fire FireBonus.png|Lurch for Lunch being played on Firefighter Trivia *During his idle animation, his firefighter hat catches fire once every 3 seconds. This is ironic, since firefighters put out fires. **His firefighter hat also catches fire when he is destroyed. See also *Rescue Radish *Secret Agent Category:Gravestone cards Category:Zombies Category:Professional cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Bouncing cards